<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl Next Door by ayliaseius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202454">Girl Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayliaseius/pseuds/ayliaseius'>ayliaseius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trixya - Fandom, rpdr - Fandom, rupauls drag race - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayliaseius/pseuds/ayliaseius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trixie's mom suddenly passes away, the 17 year old is forced to move across the country to live with her estranged aunt and cousin, who she hasn't seen in over ten years. What starts off as normal cousin bonding, might lead to more...</p><p>Edit: Trixie and Katya are referred to with she/her pronouns, but are biologically male.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone! I wanted to re-write this chapter, as it wasn't my best work. I hope you all will enjoy this updated version better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red and yellow leaves brushed against Trixie’s feet as the mid-October breeze grazed her rosy pink lips. She clenched her jaw to release the pressure built up in her ears from the three-hour flight. The weight of her carry-on tugged on her shoulder, and under her slim fitted t-shirt the bag’s handles dug its mark into her skin. She dropped the bag from her shoulder and let it slump over against her foot. Her eyes became wet as she watched a young girl reunite with her parents. The small girl pulled her mother into a tight hug, and Trixie could hear mother cry into her shoulder, “I missed you so much!” She blinked her eyes and pushed the tears down her cheek. </p><p>A newly waxed SUV pulled up alongside the curb. A woman that Trixie vaguely recognized as her aunt Pat exited the vehicle, leaving her door open. The woman was petite, but the three-inch heel she wore gave her the illusion of height. Her hair was thin and much shorter than Trixie had remembered. </p><p>“Trixie, dear,” Pat called to her with extended arms, offering a hug. Trixie hesitantly wrapped one arm around her, bending at her knees to reach her aunt’s height. “How was your flight?”</p><p>“It was okay,” her meek voice cracked.</p><p>Pat suspected that Trixie felt a little uncomfortable, having not seen her since Trixie’s mom moved the family to Wisconsin when Trixie was only five. “Let me help you get your things in the car.” She grabbed Trixie’s carryon while Trixie rolled her two suitcases to the trunk of the car.</p><p>The thirty-minute car ride to Aunt Pat’s house was mostly quiet, except for Pat pointing out a few things along the way, like the New England Aquarium and her cousin’s old high school.</p><p> “Speaking of Katya,” Pat broke the silence a few minutes after passing the high school, “I am so excited you guys get to reconnect. She is looking forward to seeing you.”</p><p>Trixie smiled faintly. She only had a few distant memories of her cousin, but she mostly remembered being heartbroken having to move away from her. “How old is Katya now?”</p><p>“She turned 19 in May.” Pat unclipped a school photo of Katya from the visor and passed it to Trixie. “This was her senior year picture.”</p><p>Immediately Trixie was drawn to Katya’s smile; she looked as though she could be the after photo of a braces commercial. She was wearing a black button up shirt, which contrasted the emerald green background. Trixie handed the photo back to her aunt. “It’s a nice picture.” </p><p>Pat pulled into a small cul-de-sac, filled with mostly two-story single-family houses; they were miles nicer than the one-bedroom apartment that she lived in with her mom, Trixie thought. They parked the car in the driveway, even though the house had an attached two car garage. </p><p>Trixie observed the house in awe. The kitchen was simple, yet modern. The living room was clean and cute. Everything looked organized and decorated mindfully. As the first-floor tour finished, Trixie lugged her two suitcases up the stairs. She waited for her aunt at the end of the hallway, unsure of which room to unpack her things. </p><p>Pat soon followed her up the stairs, with Trixie’s carryon in hand. “I hope this doesn’t bother you, but until we are able to clean out Danny’s things from his room, you’re going to have to share a room with Katya. It’s just been crazy around here, with Danny going off to college and Shannon just starting to drive.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, that’s fine.” Trixie was used to sharing a space with someone, but she barely knew anything about her cousin. For all she knew, Katya was some blood drinking cult leader. Or worse, maybe she was homophobic. Her aunt directed her to the last room in the hallway. The light peaking through the curtains blinded her as she opened the door. Trixie was pleasantly surprised at the state of Katya’s room; it was mostly well kept and organized. On both sides of the room was a twin mattress, with about five feet and a nightstand separating them. The mattress closest to the door was laid on the floor with no bedframe. </p><p>“I’m going to go out and buy a bedframe for your bed this weekend, but until then, you can sleep on Katya’s bed, and she can sleep on the one on the floor.” </p><p>Trixie blushed. She didn't want to sleep in Katya's bed. “Oh, no, it’s okay. This one is fine.” </p><p>Pat nodded and smiled. “Well, I will let you unpack your things and get settled in. Katya usually gets home from work in about an hour, and I should have dinner ready shortly after that. If you guys want to eat in here, that’s no problem.” Pat excused herself from the room and quietly shut the door behind her.</p><p>The moment the door clicked shut, Trixie let out an audible sigh. She moved her luggage to her side of the bedroom and squatted down to sit on the mattress. She sat quietly for a moment, staring at her hands. She pulled a photo out of her pocket, her favorite picture taken of her mother.  She was wearing a dress, which she rarely did, and her hair was curled. Trixie remembered the picture was taken before her mom’s best friend’s wedding. Tears began building up in her eyes, falling onto her lap and hands. A single tear fell onto the photo, directly onto her mother’s face. She wiped the tear off the photo with her thumb and kissed the photo before putting it back in her pocket. </p><p>A glimpse of silver grabbed Trixie’s attention. A silver medal hung above Katya’s bed. Out of curiosity, Trixie pushed herself off the bed and pulled it off its hook. ‘2018 Massachusetts State Gymnastics Silver Medalist’ was carved into the medal.</p><p>“I won that my last year of high school,” a voice suddenly announced from the doorway, startling Trixie, who dropped the medal on the floor. It was Katya. She wore an oversized black sweater with the word ‘Radical’ printed in large white lettering across the waistline. She paired the sweater with ripped maroon skinny jeans and a pair of black Converse.   </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I just was looking at your—” her words trailed off as she picked the medal off the floor and hung it back above Katya’s bed. </p><p>“Hey, no worries.” Katya flung her bag on her bed and took off her work shoes. “I’m sorry to hear about your mom. I don’t remember her too much, but it must be tough.” </p><p>Trixie nervously smiled as she crouched back down onto her mattress. “Yeah, uh, thank you. It’s been a rough few weeks.” </p><p>“Yeah, no doubt.”</p><p>Trixie’s mind automatically thought of the band No Doubt, which was popular in the late 90s and early 2000s. She used her hand to cover her smile and acknowledged her cousin with a nod. </p><p>Katya sat down on her bed and started rummaging through her bag. She started humming a song quietly, which Trixie easily recognized as one of No Doubt’s top hits, Don’t Speak. </p><p>“A-are you singing No Doubt?” </p><p>Katya peered up from her bag, “Uh, yeah?” </p><p>Trixie’s eyes narrowed as she laid back on her bed. She sat in silence as a disturbing thought popped into her mind. Not only does Katya like No Doubt, but she’s pretty damn cute too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trixie and Katya reconnect after years apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I re-wrote this chapter, as it was not my best work. I hope you all enjoy this updated version better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the pair ate Aunt Pat’s famous eggplant parmesan, Trixie began putting away her clothes in the bottom drawers of Katya’s dresser, which Katya had cleared out for her to use. She hung some of her nicer shirts up in the closet since Katya didn’t seem to utilize it much. Katya was sat up in her bed, reading Yama: The Pit, a book about a brothel set in Russia. Every now and then, she’d glance up at Trixie hanging up a shirt and poke fun at her for wearing so much gingham print.</p>
<p>“It’s not called picnic print!” Trixie would refute. </p>
<p>After unpacking most of her luggage and putting a framed picture of her and her mom on the nightstand, Trixie collapsed onto her bed. Katya slid a bookmark into her book and set it on her side of the nightstand. She rolled onto her side and stared at Trixie. </p>
<p>“Do you remember how close we used to be?” Katya inquired. </p>
<p>A few memories popped into Trixie’s mind, like going to the zoo with her aunt and other cousins, but she didn’t remember much about her life in Boston. “Not really.”</p>
<p>Katya appeared disappointed. “Oh. Well we always had a ton of fun, while simultaneously driving our moms crazy,” she giggled.</p>
<p>Trixie thought about her mom and wished they were back in Wisconsin. Her mom had always remained close to Aunt Pat, even from far away. The two would talk on the phone every Sunday and most Wednesdays.</p>
<p>“I remember we used to build huge forts in my living room,” Katya continued, “we would take the blankets and pillows off every bed in the house. My mom would get so mad when she had to remake all of the beds.” </p>
<p>Trixie cackled. “Not going to lie, I would totally be down to build a fort.” </p>
<p>“You’re not going to believe me, but we actually used to kiss in the fort.” </p>
<p>“Oh, um, that’s kind of weird,” Trixie shifted on the bed uncomfortably. She had never kissed anyone before, and the thought that her first kiss had been with her cousin was slightly disappointing…until she pictured it. Her eyes widened as she began picturing her cousin with her tongue down her throat.</p>
<p>Katya’s voice pulled Trixie out of her daydream. “It’s not a big deal, we were just kids.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, totally.” </p>
<p>Tension filled the air as the two sat in silence. Katya anxiously looked around the room before deciding to change the subject. “Have you ever had a girlfriend?” </p>
<p>The muscles in Trixie’s shoulders tensed up with unease. Her cousin assumed she was straight and announcing that kind of information to someone you barely knew was terrifying. She had only come out to her mom a year before she passed. She cleared her throat. “Not really. H-have you?” </p>
<p>Katya shrugged. “No, but I’ve made out with lots of girls,” she said matter of fact. </p>
<p>Trixie was somewhat intrigued. “I’ve never kissed anyone before,” she confided, “except you, apparently.” They both laughed.</p>
<p>“I have a friend that would probably kiss you, if you wanted to.” Katya grabbed her phone from the nightstand and started going through her contacts. “Do you like brunettes?” </p>
<p>“Oh, um, y-you don’t have to do that,” Trixie stammered.  </p>
<p>“Why? It’s no big deal.” Katya sat up in her bed, still scrolling through her phone. “Are you afraid?” </p>
<p>Trixie let out a loud, awkward laugh. She started fidgeting with her hands, which she often did when she was nervous. “No, it’s not that,” she shut her eyes and prepared herself for what she was about to say. “I just don’t really, uh, I don’t really like girls that much.” She stared into her lap, awaiting her cousin’s response. </p>
<p>Katya paused her scrolling. “Oh, so you’re gay?” </p>
<p>“I guess you could say that.” Her head hung low, but her eyes glanced up at Katya, still fearing a bad reaction.</p>
<p>“Oh cool,” Katya nodded. “I might have a few guy friends that would kiss you.” </p>
<p>Trixie let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Her cousin seemed nonchalant, if not accepting of the news. “Uh, by the way, could you not mention to your mom that I’m gay?” </p>
<p>Katya shrugged. “I mean, sure. She knows I’m bisexual and she’s cool about it.” She tossed her phone down on the bed. “So do you want me to find someone to kiss you or not?”</p>
<p>Trixie perked up. She never had another gay friend before. “No, it’s okay. Plus, seems like I’ve already had my first kiss, unfortunately it happens to be with my cousin.” She cackled. </p>
<p>“Oh, who cares? We’re cousins, not siblings.” Katya pulled out her book again and opened it to the page she was last on. Without waiting for a response, she started reading again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two talked on and off for the rest of the night, catching up on each other’s lives for the last twelve years. They talked about their schools, and Katya talked about her shitty retail job. Katya told explicit stories of her recent sexual experiences with people from her work, including the time she got a handjob from a customer in the bathroom. Trixie’s eyes watered from laughing so hard at her cousin’s adventurous life, and she admired her confidence and coolness. She wished she had exciting stories to share, but their upbringings were quite different. Her mom was very involved with the church and her high school was much smaller than Katya’s. In fact, in ninth grade, she only had thirteen classmates. Katya prepared Trixie for starting a big school the following week, and she warned her of the teachers to avoid. <br/>It wasn’t until after two in the morning that Trixie started to nod off to sleep. Katya, who was in the middle of a story about a Russian hooker from the book she was reading, noticed Trixie was half asleep, “Oh, it’s cool, we can go to sleep.” </p>
<p>Trixie groaned.  “‘Night,” she mumbled through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>Katya quietly got out of her bed and pulled out a Marilyn Manson t-shirt from her dresser. With her back towards Trixie, she ripped off her work shirt and changed into the baggy t-shirt. Thinking that her cousin was already asleep, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. She stood in her underwear, opening a pill bottle on her dresser and dry swallowed a pill.</p>
<p>The button from Katya’s jeans made a loud tap when they hit the laminated floor, pulling Trixie out of her light sleep. Her eyes slowly opened, and her gaze was met by her cousin’s behind in her underwear. Besides being surprised that Katya wore briefs, she couldn’t help but stare in awe at her butt and legs. Katya had strong legs from being a gymnast, and her butt was cute and perky. Trixie watched her as she took her pills. When Katya turned around to get in bed, she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. </p>
<p>Trixie tried to go back to sleep, but her newfound erection kept her awake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>